


All I Want for Christmas

by barisitrash (bananamangos)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcyland, F/M, I can’t help it, but like not a lot, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananamangos/pseuds/barisitrash
Summary: “Did the whole search party come out to find me or did they designate you as their representative?”He chuckled, a fond look forming on his face. “Just me, and it didn’t take much searching, you’re very predictable.”Or it’s Christmas and there are many feelings involved





	All I Want for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xidaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xidaer/gifts).



> Prompt: Awful sweaters; Mistletoe shenanigans; ice skating
> 
> It’s Christmas in July y’all!

“Alright everyone, Darcy will probably be coming up soon and I just want to remind you all that we made a pact NOT to laugh at whatever she is wearing.” Tony looked pointedly at Clint as he said this.

“Oh come on give me a break!”, the archer protested. “How was I supposed to know her grandma had just died and that was the last sweater she had knitted her??”

“Yeah well your little outburst cost me a lot of money Barton,” Tony snapped at him. “I had to bribe her with an all expenses paid first class round trip to anywhere she wanted to go and paid time off just to get her to stay.”

Clint rolled his eyes and scoffed at Tony as he listened to the billionaire complain about money. “Can you believe this guy Nat? Complaining about a little loose change.”

Nat raised her eyebrows at him and gave him a look he knew all too well. A look that said, ‘shut the fuck up before I make you.’ She had grown fond of Darcy and seeing her break down after losing her beloved grandmother had been hard on her, and all of the other avengers, to see. Darcy was always so cheerful and full of life during the holidays but last year had been hell. Her grandmother had died the day before Christmas and her last present to Darcy was a knitted sweater that could only be described as the most awful Christmas sweater of all time.

“She’s late isn’t she?” Steve said as he checked his watch. “The party started thirty minutes ago and I know she made Jane shut down the lab early today.”

“Okay loverboy calm down.” Sam teased before taking a sip of his beer. “I’m sure you can live without seeing her for a couple more minutes.”

Steve gave him a look but didn’t respond. It was no secret to the other avengers that he was attracted to Darcy. He suspected that she more than likely knew he has been working up the courage to ask her out, but was forcing him to make the first move. 

“Well, I’m gonna go check on her just in case.” he mumbled as he made his way to the elevator. 

=x=

He knew better than to check her room first. That was the last place he expected Darcy Lewis to be today. Unlike others who choose to cope with grief by locking themselves up and refusing to come out of their room, she preferred to go out and lose herself in something that would make her forget her sadness. He kept walking until he reached the outdoor ice skating rink she loved to frequent during the winter. One she had taken him to on one of their many adventures around the city.

He leaned forward against the rink’s barrier, watching her as she gracefully moved around the rink, eyes closed and a peaceful expression on her face. He took his time, admiring the woman in front of him, unwilling to interrupt her moment of bliss. It wasn’t until she opened her eyes and locked onto his that he willed himself to speak. “Been waitin’ at the tower for you Darce. We were all getting a little worried that you wouldn’t show up.”

She came to a stop in front of him, clutching onto the barrier for support. She smiled at him, all teeth and crinkly eyes, just the way he liked it. “Did the whole search party come out to find me or did they designate you as their representative?” 

He chuckled, a fond look forming on his face. “Just me, and it didn’t take much searching, you’re very predictable.”

She scoffed at this and rolled her eyes. “Highly doubtful. I’m an enigma and nobody will ever figure me out.” 

“And yet here I am finding you in the very first place I look.” He followed her as she made her way towards the exit, opening the door for her and holding her hand to steady her as she made her way out of the rink. 

She jokingly pouted at him, bringing his attention to her lips. Lips that he yearned to claim. But it wasn’t the right time. Not when he knew that it was the anniversary of her grandmother's death. Not when he knew that she left tower so that she could skate her emotions away. They stood there in silence, conversation dying and neither wanting to let the other go. She refused to look at the man in front of her and he refused to look away from the woman who had stolen his heart.

“Thank you,” She finally whispered, playful pout turning into a slight frown. The only thing she could muster herself up to say without her voice breaking. He pulled her in, enveloping her in his arms, shielding her emotions from the world. She couldn’t say it, what she really wanted him to hear. Don’t leave me. She didn’t have the right, not when he wasn’t even hers.

He rubbed soothing circles on her back as she willed herself to stay strong and not break. As if he could hear her thoughts he whispered, “I’m right here. I’ll always be here for you doll.” She didn’t respond, the grip she had on him tightening and expressing everything she couldn’t say.

He broke the contact first but kept hold of her hand. “Let’s get back, it’s cold out here and everyone’s waiting for you.” She nodded slightly and let him pull her back towards the tower. 

=x=

The elevator ride up to the common area was comfortably quiet. Neither of them looked at each other as they continued to hold hands. Steve relished the warmth of her hand in his, wishing he could do this more often. As the doors finally opened to reveal the common room, he let go of her hand so they wouldn’t be teased by the others and have Darcy get upset. 

“STOP!” Yelled Tony, making the two suddenly jump in alarm. They looked at him questioningly and then up as he pointed to the ceiling. Darcy’s eyes went wide at the sight of the mistletoe above them as Steve sighed.

‘Of course Tony would pull something like that.’ He thought. He really wanted to be annoyed with him, but deep down, he was a little grateful. Despite that gratefulness, he knew the timing was bad. He turned towards the woman next to him and began to say, “Sorry Darce, we don’t have to-“

She reached up to cover his mouth with her hand, smiling at him as she said, “Dude are you kidding? I’ve been waiting for you to kiss me on your own for months now! I will most definitely take advantage of this situation.” She uncovered his mouth, moving her hand to rest on his cheek and getting on her tippy toes to kiss him gently. 

The kiss was quick and chaste, but conveyed all the feelings for him that she had been holding in. A smile slowly spread of Steve’s face as he looked at her. “I was hoping this would go a little differently but I’m definitely not complaining.

Behind them, the group of people cheered and wolf whistled. Steve could swear he heard Clint yell finally at them. He took Darcy’s hand again and walked towards their friend - their family - and was greeted by several pats on the back congratulating him. Darcy scoffed at this and said, “Now hold on a minute! I kissed him so why is he getting congratulated here?” 

The room was quiet for a beat before everyone erupted into laughter. Sam was the one to talk, as he looked at her fondly. “That’s because you’re a damn catch Lewis. And he’s damn lucky to have you.” 

She smiled at his words, squeezing Steve’s hand holding hers. “You’re right. I just wanted to hear someone say it.” She winked at him playfully, earning a chuckle from the man and the others surrounding them.

“Hate to ruin the moment I helped create - you’re welcome by the way-,” chimed in Tony. “But there is food to be eaten and we waited long enough for you Lewis!” He tried his best to sound annoyed, but Darcy could see right through him. The older man seemed relieved to see that she was okay and that the anniversary of her grandma’s death was not bringing her down. 

As everyone migrated toward the dining room area of the common room, Steve pulled her back. She looked at him questioningly as she asked, “everything okay?”

He looked at her nervously before speaking. “Listen, I know today isn’t the best day for any of this, but I just wanted you to know that I adore you. I know we just kissed and all but I wanted to ask, officially, if you would be my girl?” Steve looked at her nervously, a dash of red spreading throughout his face.

Darcy stared at him for a moment, making him feel even more nervous. She smiled fondly at him as she responded, “Yes, I would love that. I appreciate you being conscious of my Grandma, but she would have probably said it took you long enough.” She grinned at him as the blush on his face deepened and pulled him forward again toward the others.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was supposed to have this in for a Christmas fic exchange in January but a lot happened in my life (everyone at work left to go to a new restaurant that opened up and I was forced to work many many doubles, my grandpa got very sick and also juggling Law school/immigration clinic and my paralegal job) and I’ve just now been able to come back. I’m very sorry for my lateness Xidaer but I hope you enjoy this. 
> 
> As always I apologize for my title lmao I suck at thinking of good ones. Follow me on tumblr @barisitrash


End file.
